Quasi-emperor Xiaofei
History "Even the great Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors would not dare to say that they have grasped true power. Even an eternal fiendG.o.d cannot be detached from the shackles of power. With my bitter and persistent pursuit, I also thought that I had broken through Heaven and earth but was still trapped for four thousand years, unable to take a single step away. I almost exhausted my origin source and died as a result..." The voice of the old man was as calm as a stream flowing quietly under the moonlight, but the message contained was like a roar of thunder that it made everyone on Fierce Beast Peak tremble. Here, he slightly paused, and then seemed to be laughing at himself, but also laughing at other people. With a faint smile, he looked at Yang Tianwu. Finally there was a little more disdain and ridicule within his eyes as he said, "I dare not say that I know what true power is, but a junior like you who is inferior to even a fly or maggot dare to boast that you have grasped true power? Haha, what a joke..." Legend had it that back then this Human Race Heaven's prideling had dominated the world for five hundred years. Everywhere he went, not even the top forces of foreign races dared to touch him. The Li Xiaofei at that time was handsome, peerless and was recognized as the absolute protagonist of that period, a nightmare for the experts of the other races and was even known as the perfect human being by the tens of thousands of races of the great wide world. He was born with a halo. No matter where he went he was always the center of attention. Now that he had resumed the state of his peak time, indeed his every single movement contained an unparalleled strange charm. The most archetypal example was Li Xiaofei. This Quasi-emperor was the supreme demon-like talent who had the highest promise of becoming a martial emperor. Although he failed three successive times at getting through the pa.s.s of the martial emperor's road, he remained unhurt, with each attempt being more refined than the last. He thus could be said to be peerless among his generation. It was a pity that, for reasons unknown, he never attempted to get through the pa.s.s of the martial emperor's road again. Instead, he chose to wander the world, and eventually, in order to find the secret ruins of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors, he barged his way into the 18th district of the Black Demon Abyss and never appeared again, leaving behind only a gourd and a drop of blood...Li Xiaofei was gone, save for a licorice gourd that carried his blood. The Human Race long awaited the emergence of a second Lightning Emperor and the resurgence of a human tempest in the Vast Thousand Domains.The Door of Darkness, the Door of Darkness... ah, I remember," Ye Qingyu mumbled to himself.Because he had again and again heard the words Door of Darkness, he suddenly remembered some information about the Door of Darkness that he had been seen in the Administrative Hall of the Black Demon Race. The so-called Door of Darkness was, in fact, a huge vortex.In the depths of the 17th district of the Black Demon Abyss, above the Taowu Mountain Range, there was a place where the Black Demon qi was the most turbulent. The abnormality in the Void had led to the formation of a huge vortex, like the eye of the sea, the black hole of the universe, the majority of the time, it was releasing a terrifying suction force, swallowing up all things.On normal days, there were no creatures that dared to get too close to the Door of Darkness. Rumour had it that the demonic qi vortex lead to the 18th district of the Black Demon Abyss, the deepest place of the entire Black Demon Abyss.The 18th district was the most mysterious place of the Black Demon Abyss, which foreign races had never been in. It was impossible for even the people of the Black Demon Race, except for the current Black Demon Emperor, to enter——Even the current Black Demon Emperor also only had one chance to enter, and after coming out, he absolutely must not disclose the slightest information.So n.o.body knew what was exactly in the 18th district. There were all sorts of rumours. Some said that the 18th district was the resting place of the former Black Demon Emperor, and that the coffin of the Black Demon Emperor was stored there. Others said that it was the cemetery of the sages of the Black Demon Race, and some said that it was a treasury of the Black Demon Race for thousands of years. But there were more people that believed that it was where the secrets of FiendG.o.ds was buried when the Black DemonEmperor killed the ancient G.o.d and Demon Race...n.o.body knew what the truth was.There were also arrogant people who had tried to enter there. Among them, there were some outstandingly powerful evildoers who were full of themselves and thought that they had the favour of Heaven. Driven by various reasons, they tried to find out about the mystery, and in spite of the obstruction of the Black Demon Race, forced their way through the Door of Darkness in order to explore the 18th district, but were unfortunately never seen again ever since.No matter how powerful they were, every one of them vanished without a trace, and not one person had ever come out before.And the most staggering knock on the Door of Darkness happened around four thousand years ago. The person involved in that incident was a Human Race Quasi-emperor called Li Xiaofei, who was unmatched in his generation, and was known as the G.o.d of the Human Race. He was greatly talented, possessed powerful strength, and was ranked in the top ten of the great wide world.In the life of the peerless genius, he had defeated countless powerful enemies, and had not lost once. He was ill.u.s.trious and his power made the Domain Alliance tremble, and was given the t.i.tle Xiaofei. He was considered by the whole wide world as the most exceptional genius for nearly one hundred thousand years in the post-martial arts Emperor era and the one most likely to stabilize the position of Martial Arts Emperor. It was said that when Xiaofei Li Xiaofei wanted to enter the Door of Darkness, the Black Demon Race dared not to stop him.It was said that the former Black Demon Emperor once met Li Xiaofei to try to persuade him to change his mind, but failed. Later the Black Demon Race was not resentful, and even specifically sent experts of the race to guide the Xiaofei to the Door of Darkness.According to some rumours at that time, the reason why Xiaofei must enter the Door of Darkness was because he was certain that in the 18th districtof the Black Demon Abyss there were traces of the ancient Human Race's supreme Three Sovereigns and FiveEemperors. He wanted to find information on the supreme Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors of the Human Race. This matter once caused a sensational in the Domain Alliance.That very day, countless experts of various major clans all came to watch the ceremony.Quasi-emperor Xiaofei] was indeed a peerless talent of his generation. He chose the most dangerous Door of Darkness to break into. At that time, s.p.a.ce-time split open, Black Demon qi faded, the Quasi-emperor's aura diffused, and all the things living beings were scared into submission. Illuminated in divine light and clad in black robes, Li Xiaofei soared skywards, stepping into the Door of Darkness. His flowy black clothes, fluttering silver hair, and his rear figure had once shocked countless people.And when he finally entered and disappeared in the Door of Darkness, he turned his head around and left a strange smile, seemingly to remind them of something, but also to let the future generations decipher the meaning!But unfortunately, although Li Xiaofei eventually succeeded in entering the Door of Darkness, the end result was the same as always. He was gone forever. Many people had great hopes that the Quasi-emperor would be the first person to enter the 18th districtof the Black Demon Abyss and return, but things turned out contrary to what they wished.The descendants of the Quasi-emperor had been waiting for hundreds of years at the Door of Darkness, but did not see the figure of their ancestor. In the end, they did not hesitate to initiate the blood sacrifice summon, using the blood of three Saints in the clan to try to contact their ancestor. Unfortunately, they could only summon a mysterious broken hay gourd, which contained a drop of the Quasi-emperor's blood... No one knew what Xiaofei had encountered, but it was clear that it was not a good sign.The broken hay gourd was also the first treasure ever to erupt from the demon tide.Most importantly, it looked old and worn out, but it could hold the blood of the Quasi-emperor, causing speculation and coveting from all sides.The descendant of the Xiaofei guarded the hay gourd for thousands of years, but in the end their power declined and were unable to protect the relic of their ancestor. They lost the treasure, and together with it lost that drop of blood from Xiaofei. After thousands of years, the rumours about the Door of Darkness had never stopped.This was the information that Ye Qingyu gathered from that Administrative Hall of the Black Demon Race.When Ye Qingyu first saw the story and legend of Xiaofei, he also felt great regret. The emergence of a Quasi-emperor amongst the Human Race was incredibly rare. It was a huge pity that such a character was buried in the 18th district of the Black Demon Abyss. At the same time, Ye Qingyu also could not help but think that in the 18th district of the Black Demon Abyss there really were traces of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors. Xiaofei must have known about some kind of secret or clue for him to take the risk.Originally, Ye Qingyu thought that he would not need to go to the 17th district of the Black Demon Abyss or see the Door of Darkness for the a.s.sessment, but he was wrong, he was still going to that place after all. The peerless genius who had disappeared for more than four thousand years, and was trapped in the 18th district of the Black demon Abyss for four thousand years, after returning to the secular world, immediately displayed the graceful bearing and skills of four thousand years ago. In less than ten days, he had destroyed the Bright Dragon Sect, Black Mountain faction, Sky Fire Mountain, Northern Wolf Race and the Ice Summit Demon Race. A total of thirty-one martial arts forces of the world... These races and sects were forces who had once made things difficult and attacked the Li Clan of the Bright Domain. Among them, the Sky Fire Mountain and the Ice Summit Demon Race were both super forces far stronger than the Black Moon Immortal Palace. However, in front of a Quasi-emperor, they were unable to withstand a single blow. “A tooth for a tooth, blood for blood.” This was the stance that Xiaofei had shown to the whole world.The world laughs at me for being crazy, I laugh at them for not being able to open their eyes to the real world. I am born Li Xiaofei, I laugh until the end of the world.” After he directly sunk the main city of the Ice Summit Demon Race with one palm strike, the Human Race Quasi-emperor, clad in a green robe, once again recited the sentence of four thousand years ago. This was his former saying. Four thousand years ago, once this saying was recited, Heaven and earth would lose their colour and heroes would retreat. And four thousand years later, this saying once again appeared in Heaven and earth with the annihilation of thirty-one powerful forces. “At this moment, many Human Race elderly were moved to tears.At this moment, the graceful bearing of the green-robed Quasi-emperor had completely taken away the brilliance of Heaven and earth— I am born Li Xiaofei, I laugh until the end of the world.The whole world was filled with shock and silence because of him.A while ago, the rumours about the reappearance of Xiaofei had only spread across the Road of Chaos, and had not really spread out on a large scale. But now, following the powerful attacks of the Human Race’s green-robed Quasi-emperor and as the defeat of the thirty-one great forces, the whole world had been shaken. With the exception of some little domains such as Heaven Wasteland Domain, the news was like a torrent crus.h.i.+ng the whole world. Almost all of the forces, sects, clans and races with a little bit of strength were aware of the reappearance of the powerful Xiaofei. Tens of thousands of years had pa.s.sed without a Martial Emperor.The weight of a Quasi-emperor was enough to deter the world.It was said that the Ice Summit Demon Race and the Sky Fire Mountain had vanished under the power of the Quasi-emperor. Many sects and forces that had once made things difficult for the Li family were beginning to panic, and even some peak Saint level experts were trembling in fear, afraid that the jade-like green-robed Human Race Quasi-emperor would appear before them the moment they open their eyes. In an instant, countless creatures trembled under the attack of the green-robed Quasi-emperor.With the emergence of a Quasi-emperor, the wind rises.Those who even understood a little of what was going on would immediately know that the situation in the world was going to become chaotic. In particular, the people well acquainted with the ways of the world and who had an extremely sharp sense, could sense the sign of the arrival of upheaval even though the current situation was not quite clear at the moment. Every time the world was in turmoil, there were evildoers, geniuses and peerless masters showing up... Some of the weaker sects and forces had already begun to reduce their activities, and announced that they would seal the mountain in an attempt to avoid karma and to not get dragged into the turmoil.But there were some ambitious people that were excited.Because of the chaos, it was the time to take advantage of the crisis for their personal gain. After this, the myriad races contended for hegemony while the Human Race, whose yuan qi was badly injured, rehabilitated and licked its wounds. While it was a pity that no human martial emperor emerged thereafter, several Quasi-emperors did emerge, each of them a matchless talent. However, they were always that sliver of opportunity away from becoming a martial emperor.The most archetypal example was Li Xiaofei. This Quasi-emperor was the supreme demon-like talent who had the highest promise of becoming a martial emperor. Although he failed three successive times at getting through the pa.s.s of the martial emperor's road, he remained unhurt, with each attempt being more refined than the last. He thus could be said to be peerless among his generation.It was a pity that, for reasons unknown, he never attempted to get through the pa.s.s of the martial emperor's road again. Instead, he chose to wander the world, and eventually, in order to find the secret ruins of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors, he barged his way into the 18th district of the Black Demon Abyss and never appeared again, leaving behind only a gourd and a drop of blood...Li Xiaofei was gone, save for a licorice gourd that carried his blood.The Human Race long awaited the emergence of a second Lightning Emperor and the resurgence of a human tempest in the Vast Thousand Domains. Descendent of Xiaofei # Sheng Yan ch 777 Escape of the Quasi-Emperor ch 777 Despite the danger of the situation, the person trapped in the divine temple was [Quasi-emperor Xiaofei after all. He was the hope and future of the Human Race, and even in the short term, the benefits of saving him would be that the humans can finally hold their heads high again. With a leader, they could become united once more, so much so that they would awe those overweeningly ambitious foreign races. On the old man's heavily-wrinkled and vicissitudinous face were protruding cheekbones and sunken, murky eyes, while his hair was grayish-white and nearlybarren. His expression was indescribably haggard and his breath was terribly weak. His tattered clothes were clearly not of the style of the present age. Beneath his clothes, flesh that seemed like a layer of tree bark was pasted directly on his skeleton. This old man, apparently of an ancient age, looked like someone whose lifespan was nearly up. Is he... the Xiaofei? Category:All Races